homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091716 - Anonhandle
tendentiousGladiator TG began trolling arcticAccedence AA at 21:19 -- TG: <>>>>>--[ Hello ɫћere again. ] AA: hi :) TG: <>>>>>--[ You wouldn'ɫ çare ɫo elaboraɫe perћaps on ћow you're aware of all ɫћis? ] AA: i can only offer so much assistance before my hand in this becomes evident to outside forces AA: which is to be avoided AA: i am sorry TG: <>>>>>--[ I see. Tћaɫ çerɫainly çan'ɫ be ћelped ɫћen çan iɫ? Tћe only ouɫside forçes I çan imagine are Regenɫ's... unless you're inçluding ɫћose in ɫћe çasɫle? ] AA: i cannot explain TG: <>>>>>--[ Noɫ even in riddles or ћinɫs? ] AA: they include those that you named AA: as well as yourself TG: <>>>>>--[ Inɫeresɫing... do you do ɫћis ofɫen wiɫћ oɫћer ɫrolls? ] TG: <>>>>>--[ I çan'ɫ imagine you've been in range of Casɫle Calier for long. ] AA: i am where important things take place AA: it's surprising that we haven't spoken before TG: <>>>>>--[ Is iɫ? My Faɫћer gives me free range on my ћuskɫop, buɫ I'm noɫ exaçɫly adepɫ wiɫћ ɫћe ɫeçћnology. ] TG: <>>>>>--[ Tћere are some ɫћings ɫћaɫ are sɫill ouɫ of my grasp. ] AA: you are a very important person, calier :) AA: surely you know this? TG: <>>>>>--[ I am aware of ɫћe façɫ, ɫћere is noɫ a day ɫћaɫ goes by ɫћaɫ Faɫћer does noɫ like ɫo remind me of my sɫaɫion. Buɫ flaɫɫery ofɫen geɫs no wћere wiɫћ me, as a çommander is only as good as ɫћeir ɫroops. ] TG: <>>>>>--[ And viçe versa. ] AA: i am not trying to flatter you AA: and your importance is not because of your station ;) TG: <>>>>>--[ Mmm. Is iɫ noɫ ɫћougћ? I fail ɫo see wћaɫ oɫћer imporɫançe ɫћere çould be. ] AA: :) TG: <>>>>>--[ You enjoy being elusive and mysɫerious don'ɫ you? ] AA: yes TG: <>>>>>--[ I imagine ɫћaɫ answers my own earlier quesɫion ɫћen. ] AA: which? youve been asking a whole bunch TG: <>>>>>--[ Considering you are çurrenɫly ɫћe only link ɫo ћer in ɫћis wћole mess, I'm noɫ surprised. "Do you do ɫћis ofɫen wiɫћ oɫћer ɫrolls?" ] AA: only the important ones <3 TG: <>>>>>--[ Oћ, I see. Are you flirɫing ɫћen? Were you doing ɫћe same wiɫћ Grim earlier? ] AA: i am not AA: and no AA: :) TG: <>>>>>--[ If only a sçreen çould properly çonvey raised eyebrows. Tћe ћearɫ belays ɫћaɫ denial. ] AA: i suppose hearts suggest different things for each of us AA: do you have further questions pertaining to your hunt? AA: or are you interested more in me than in the empress? TG: <>>>>>--[ Currenɫly ɫћe ћunɫ is a waiɫing game, you've already answered wћaɫ you're willing ɫo of ɫћe Empress and ɫћe danger sћe's in. ] TG: <>>>>>--[ I am more inɫeresɫed in wћo you are. ] TG: <>>>>>--[ Iɫ is noɫ ofɫen I geɫ ɫo ɫalk ɫo an anonblood, and I am jusɫ a ɫouçћ çonçerned ɫћaɫ I DON'T know wћo you are. ] AA: imogen calier, expressing interest in me AA: youre going to make me blush and reveal my secrets AA: truly your wiles know no bounds TG: <>>>>>--[ I laugћed. If iɫ were ɫћaɫ easy you would've already spilled your seçreɫs, buɫ iɫ's quiɫe obviously noɫ. ] AA: my secrets are secret for good reason TG: <>>>>>--[ Someɫћing I çan respeçɫ. My Faɫћer piçks and çћooses wћaɫ ћe sћares, as irriɫaɫing as ɫћaɫ is, so as aware as you are of ɫћe siɫuaɫion wiɫћ ɫћe Empress... ] TG: <>>>>>--[ I'm çonçerned you're raɫћer more aware of a few oɫћer ɫћings you sћouldn'ɫ be. ] AA: :) TG: <>>>>>--[ Sigћing. You çan'ɫ always ћide beћind smilies you know.. ] AA: ;) TG: <>>>>>--[ And yeɫ ɫћey çonɫinue, ћow expeçɫed. ] AA: :D TG: <>>>>>--[ Sћall I leave you ɫo your mysɫeries ɫћen, wћile I waiɫ for word on ɫћe passçode from my faɫћer? ] AA: if you don't have further questions, of me AA: unless you just enjoy talking to me TG: <>>>>>--[ Wћile ɫћe çonversaɫion is raɫћer pleasanɫ, ћaving a laçk of çommon ground seems ɫo lend ɫo a laçk of çonversaɫion ɫopiçs. You çannoɫ move forward wiɫћouɫ ћeadway in your sails. ] AA: i don't think that that's how that phrase works AA: but okay <3 AA: let me know if you need more riddles :) TG: <>>>>>--[ You're always welçome ɫo send a few riddles my way love, I ћave liɫɫle else ɫo do for a wћile. ] AA: i'll have to keep that in mind AA: hunt well ;) -- arcticAccedence AA gave up trolling tendentiousGladiator TG at 22:20 -- Category:Imogen Category:Thalya